<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good boy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220511">good boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Catboy! Matt, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan decides to give Matt a treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>super self-indulgent but hope you enjoy regardless</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt's tail swayed back and forth as he sat upon his knees in front of Ryan's legs, his cock entirely swallowed inside of Matt's mouth as the younger one lapped his tongue on the length, gently bobbing his head. Ryan was currently stroking the younger one's hair, in a sort of praising way, causing Matt to purr around the cock, sending vibrations to his cock and making him moan lowly. Ryan moved his hand from Matt's hair, which made him stop in confusion. He moved his hand to the back of Matt's ear, scratching at a particular spot that always turned the younger one on from sensitivity.</p>
<p>Matt moaned around the cock, sending a tingly feeling up Ryan's spine, causing him to let out a loud moan. "F-fuck baby.." Ryan continued to scratch at the spot. "Just like that..." Matt moaned again as he squirmed under Ryan's hand, picking up his speed a tad bit. Ryan fluttered his eyes close, gently thrusting into the other's mouth. The wet heat making him pant softly from the sensations. He didn't notice Matt unzipping his skinny jeans, holding his erection in his fist as he stroked to match the rhythm of his head bobbing.</p>
<p>"M-Matt, baby.." Ryan grunted. "Your mouth feels so good around my cock." Matt scratched his free hand against Ryan's thigh signaling him to go faster, Ryan smiled as he thrust rougher into Matt's mouth, feeling the back of the smaller one's throat. Matt mewled around the cock as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against the slit of his cock, smearing around precum in the process. Ryan practically growled as he scratched faster, making Matt whimper and pick up his speed. Ryan's breath began to hitch, signaling that he was close so Matt swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. The older male chanted out a strung of swears as he grasped harshly onto Matt's hair, pounding into his mouth before finally cumming down the back of his throat with a guttural moan.</p>
<p>Ryan groaned as he slid himself out of Matt's mouth, his cock twitched a bit as he tried to ride out his post-orgasm bliss. Matt still had his cock in his hand, stroking desperately to give himself a release. Ryan chuckled softly as he stroked the younger one's hair once again, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>"C'mon baby, cum for me, you've been such a good boy... You deserve to feel good too." Ryan cooed softly. Matt looked up at him, whining as he thrust his hips up into his fist, mouth opened in an o shape. Ryan smirked, watching Matt whine and whimper, moans coming out needily and pathetically until his back suddenly jerked forwards and his cum spurted onto Ryan's legs. He panted, trying to come down from his orgasm as Ryan stroked his hair lovingly. "What a good kitty.." All Matt could do is smush his face into the palm of Ryan's hand and purr softly.</p>
<p>When the wave of haze disappeared, Matt lapped the cum off of Ryan's leg, causing him to giggle from the ticklish feeling. Ryan leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead before picking him up and carrying him over to the couch when he then laid him down and got beside him, pulling the smaller one's body closer to his and falling asleep to his boyfriend's soft snores. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>